Current retail coffee mixes solutions cannot deliver an instant layered beverage, although consumers are used to a layered appearance (for instance Latte Macchiato).
Preparation of a Latte Macchiato involves various steps including frothing milk, generally producing generous foam, pouring it into a glass, and adding espresso. The frothing is generally extensive, yielding significant light, “dry” foam, with a layer of liquid milk underneath, rather than the “wet” microfoam used in latte art.
Alternatively, it may be prepared as a layered drink, with the espresso gently poured (most gently out of a small espresso brew pitcher, over the back of a spoon so that it forms a layer between the denser liquid milk below and the lighter foam above. In this case a glass is essential for the layers to be visible.
EP0916266 relates to the use of the use of frozen concentrated and aerated milk for preparing a hot beverage having foamed milk-based topping on the addition of a fluid product.
US20090162489 relates to effervescent tablet for use as an additive in hot coffee or hot water includes one or more creamer additives, pH stabilizing agents, effervescence agents and solubility agents.
It is known in the art to use compositions that deliver a foam layer, but such compositions do not form a layered beverage. There exists coffee systems such as Dolce Gusto® machines which deliver a layered beverage, such a machine delivers in a two-step approach wherein the machine is loaded with a cream capsule as first step which delivers a cream layer and then machine is loaded with a coffee capsule as a second step which delivers a coffee layer. The problem is that consumer requires a machine to obtain such a beverage and such systems may not be affordable for all consumers.
Thus there is a need for an instant composition that can deliver a layered beverage by reconstituting in a suitable liquid. The present invention offers a new solution to retail coffee mixes so that consumers can enjoy a layered beverage, for instance, a coffee house experience at a home environment.